A cooling system of a car is composed of a cylinder block, water jackets of a cylinder head, a water pump, a fan, a radiator (water tank), and a thermostat. The purpose of this cooling system is to disperse the unused thermal energy to allow the engine to perform working in a normal temperature. Moreover, the engine body and its surrounding components can be therefore cooled down. The breakdown of the cooling system of the car engine comes with the following circumstances:
1. The overheated engine results in interrupted oil film and powerless engine.
2. The overheated engine causes the lubricating oil insufficient viscosity index, which induces car shake.
3. The overheated engine brings about electric leakage and electrode eroding on the ignition system.
4. The overheated engine causes the fuel system vapor lock, which induces carbon deposits, explosion vibration, and powerless engine due to incomplete burning of gasoline.
5. The overheated engine makes the surrounding components of the engine overheated, which generates resonance noise.
The above-mentioned circumstances result in numerous problems, for example, gas guzzling, noise, etc. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a cooling system to cool down the overheated engine.
Furthermore, the cooling function of the cooling system is achieved by use of the water pump to perform the pressure type forced heat-dispersing circulation. Accordingly, the water tank is the most important component of the cooling system, and it plays a very important role. Even though the water tank can be enlarged to promote the heat-dispersing efficacy, the existing water tank is confined to its original fixing mode and required mounting space. Consequently, in order to promote the cooling efficacy of the water tank, the most concrete method is to change the content of the water tank for speeding up its cooling rate.
The most common method at present is to add anti-rust additives mostly with anti-freezing function to prevent the pipelines and water jackets of the cooling system from obstruction, which results from metal rust or limescale formed thereon after long-term use and reduces the amount of the circular cooling water solution and the cooling efficacy. However, the cooling efficacy is not brought into full play in accordance with this kind of anti-rust additives addition method for altering the content of the water tank. Consequently, there are required significant originality and variation to further alter the content of the water tank for speeding up the cooling rate.